


Body Shots.

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, F/M, erm idk how does this even work??, theres not really a plot????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I raised an eyebrow at my blonde best friend, had he really just suggested body shots? "Let me get this straight? You...want to do body shots?" I asked, a playful smirk tugging at the edges of my lips as I studied his reaction....."That's what I said, wasn't it?" he sassed back, his own eyebrow mirroring mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I've written on here. I might make a part 2 if enough of you want it, this was originally written as a different boy so if something doesn't fit with Luke. Let me know x

I raised an eyebrow at my blonde best friend, had he really just suggested body shots? "Let me get this straight? You...want to do body shots?" I asked, a playful smirk tugging at the edges of my lips as I studied his reaction. Luke had never been one to do out of the ordinary things, the last majorly dramatic thing he'd done was got drunk and played 'knock-a-door run'. Which resulted in Luke staggering to my house and trying to drunkenly explain to me he had woken the majority of my street. "That's what I said, wasn't it?" he sassed back, his own eyebrow mirroring mine. I couldn't deny that it was very appealing, especially since he arrived back from his latest holiday. His shoulders had broadened, his jaw was more prominent and his lips- well lets just say I'd spent more than enough time fantasizing about what they could do. His melodic voice snapped me from my thoughts, "Are you even listening to me?" he chuckled, his hands squeezing my thighs lightly. I nodded slightly- not actually knowing what he'd previously been talking about. "If you were, you'd know I just told you to remove your shirt" he whispered, his lips ghosting my earlobe. 

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes- a playful glint in them. "I really hate you sometimes Hemmings", I murmured as I unbuttoned my shirt- deliberately slow just to see his reaction. Even in the dimly lit kitchen, he was beautiful. His black t-shirt stretched over his taut muscles, his skinny jeans held him in all the right places. The tightness across the front and back, didn't leave much to be desired but I didn't mind at all. It wasn't the first time me and Luke were bound to have sex, and we knew it certainly wasn't going to be the last. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to rip that shirt off you and we all know how much you love that shirt" he warned, as he continued watching as my fingers slowly popped the last button. I pouted at him, dropping my shirt to the floor at his feet. "Now now Luke, patience is a virtue" I teased, my lips dangerously close to his soft spot. 

Luke groaned, his calloused fingers trailing along the inside of my thighs. "You're going to pay for this" he muttered, his lips attaching to my neck before he pushed me down onto the cold granite counter. He made his way around my kitchen, he knew where everything was like the back of his hand. The shot glass balanced just under my breast bone as he licked a stripe down my stomach- his tongue warm against my bare midriff. He sprinkled the salt along my stomach before sliding the slice of lemon between my teeth. "Don't move" he whispered huskily into my ear- his teeth snagging my earlobe and tugging on it slightly. My breath caught in my throat, his musky scent making it hard to focus on anything but him. His large hands travelled along my bare thighs, stopping as they reached my denim shorts. His blue eyes flashed darker for a second as he took the shot glass in his mouth, tilting his head back and letting the fiery liquid travel down his throat. He quickly licked a light strip over my stomach, collecting the salt then removing the lemon from my mouth with his own. The kiss tasted of tequila, lemons and well...Luke. His fingers dragged down my bare sides- his hot breath hitting my neck. 

The warmth between my legs seemingly impossible to ignore as Luke left open mouth kisses along my neck and chest. "You taste like tequila" he mumbled between his kisses, I laughed slightly "Luke, honey. I think that's just you" I replied, gasping slightly as he quickly unclasped the red lace bra I was wearing and dropping it to the ground before attaching his lips to one of my nipples. His hands started working on my shorts as his mouth focused on my breasts, Luke knew exactly what could send me to the edge and bring me right back. And he used it to his advantage, his blunt fingernails raked along my stomach before removing his lips from my hardening buds and looking down at me. His hands gently squeezing my boobs, he groaned as his erection strained painfully against his skinny jeans. "You're beautiful" he breathed, so quietly an intake of breath would have drowned him out. 

The air surrounding us seemed to become heavier as he began removing his pants, my eyes followed his every movement. I watched him get undressed - I never ceased to be amazed by his body. A smirk tugged on his lips as he watched how I reacted to him, I ached to touch him. I ached to have him touching me, I watched him strip down to his boxers. His large hands gripped my hips, pulling me off the counter and onto my feet in front of him.

"I know what you're thinking about" Luke purred, his voice as smooth as velvet. I bit down on my lip, the dull ache between my legs- no longer dull. His hands travelled to my underwear, "I don't think we need those do we?" he asked, more to himself than me. His fingers toyed with the flimsy lace before dropping his hands to his sides. A frustrated groan left the back of my throat as he chuckled. 

I smirked as I looked up at the man before me, its was inevitable that he would end up being in control but there was no harm in trying. "These are just in the way", I sighed tugging on his black Calvin Klein's and smirking as they pooled at his feet. My hand wrapping around his length and pumping lightly, a strangled moan left his lips as he watched me. His tongue trailed along his bottom lip, his head leaning back slightly as I continued pumping him. His eyes closed, leaving him vulnerable to me. I smirked and dropped to my knees, pressing my lips to his tip- causing his eyes to fly open. 

I blew against his tip, a small whimper leaving his plump lips. "Please" he whimpers, there was something hot about Luke begging for me to take him into my mouth. My eyes trailed up his body, taking in every inch of him before our eyes locked. "I don't know" I mumbled, my hands holding onto his thighs as I wobbled slightly. Luke's hands gripped my shoulders, tugging me to my feet. 

I looked up at Luke, a smirk tugging at his lips. The look in his eyes made me press my thighs together as we stood there, eyes locked on each other. His arm wrapped around my waist as he kept his eyes locked on me, his free hand tugged my underwear down before bending me over the counter. My hands lay flat against the granite, my hot breath leaving clouds there. Luke started kissing lightly along the back of my shoulder, "Make any noise, and you'll regret it" he hissed into my ear as he brought his fingers round and began rubbing my clit. My breath caught in my throat as his lips kept travelling along my shoulder. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip to hold back a moan as he attached his lips to my neck and slowly pushed a finger inside my. A chuckled escaped his plump pink lips, as he tangled his fingers into my hair- tilting my head back so we could kiss. His lips still tasted of tequila and lemon- they also had a faint taste of something I couldn't quite pinpoint. His fingers quickly left me as his lips did. 

A small whimper left my lips. A loud chuckle left his. His tip nudged at my entrance; "Beg for it" he growled into my ear. His thumb massaging my clit making it almost impossible to think straight - I did what he wanted. "Luke, please" I stuttered, as he pushed his head into me. "More baby" he whispered in a hushed tone. I knew him restraining like this was just as hard, if not harder, for him as he gripped my hips with his large hands. I whimpered in response, he decided that would do and slammed into me. I moaned out, my nails clawing at the granite counter as he thrust hard and fast. His lips reattached to my neck, easily finding my soft spot. “You know I can easily make you scream” he breathed into my ear, the end of his sentence disappearing with a moan as I gripped his bicep- his arm was the only thing keeping me up as my legs became weaker with my rapidly approaching orgasm. “Come on” Luke moaned, his hot breath hitting the back of my shoulder as he increased the speed of his thrusts- breathy moans leaving his pink lips. My nails dragged along the granite as I released, his name coming from my lips. He continued thrusting, his thrusts becoming lazy and disjointed. “Fuck babe” he groaned, his chest pressing against my back as he came. 

We were left panting and sweaty leaning against my countertop, the shot glasses had rolled to the floor in the process, salt was strewn across the black counter and a lemon was left cut in half. Luke’s blue eyes pierced mine, his eyes taking everything in. They lingered on my lips, before travelling down to the purple bruises that littered my neck. “Luke?” I whispered, trying to break him from his stare. “You know why I suggested body shots?” he asked, not actually wanting to hear my reply. “So we could do that” he breathed, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. Sometimes I wondered if Luke felt the same way about me, that I felt about him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lukeswhiskey.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
